The Rapping Heiress
by MrAnonymous321
Summary: While Blake has Ninjas of Love and Pyrrha has her crush on Jaune, Weiss also has a secret... she likes rap. Of course, she would never tell anybody, not even her own teammates. But what would happen if they accidentally stumbled upon the heiress while she was freestyling? Lots of hilarity and teasing.
1. Chapter 1

**So depending on how well received this story is, I'll decide if it will be a one-shot or a mini-series. Don't worry, I'm still working on Prank War and Truth or Dare, but I wanted to work on a couple of other stories first. This will hopefully be the first of many one-shots/miniseries that exist in the Truth or Dare/Prank War universe. Yes, that's right, this story exists in the same universe as my Prank War and Truth or Dare stories.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! It's kind of a bizarre story, but I just thought the idea of Weiss being into rap was hysterical.**

* * *

Weiss Schnee sighed happily as she unceremoniously dumped her schoolbag on her bed, signalling the end of a long week. After finishing a project with Ruby for Professor Port's class, completing a test for Professor Oobleck's class, and defeating Cardin in Professor Goodwitch's class, Weiss could finally relax and enjoy her weekend. _But first, a nice shower_ she thought to herself, smiling at the thought. She grabbed a change of clothes and marched into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

There was a moment of silence in the dorm room before the sound of shuffling emerged from under Blake Belladonna's bed. Seconds later, a pair of amber eyes peeked out from her hiding place, looking for her partner in crime.

There had been hours of preparation that had gone into this moment. Together, Blake and her partner had analyzed Weiss' schedule, gathered supplies, and planned out their antic carefully. Now, it was time to put it all to work; they only had one shot.

"Is it time?" Blake whispered loudly as she crawled out from under her bed. Yang Xiao Long swooped down from her hiding spot in Ruby's bed, holding a recording device and a small microphone.

"Oh yeah, it's time".

* * *

Ruby Rose walked in on a peculiar situation. When she entered her dorm room, she had expected to find her teammates relaxing and minding their own business. Instead, she found Blake and Yang huddled together next to the bathroom, pressing their ears up to the door.

"Ummm… what are you guys doing?" Ruby asked curiously. The two of them whirled around and put their index fingers to their noses.

"Shhhh, be quiet!" Yang hissed, beckoning for Ruby to come to her, "Listen". Ruby did as she was told, and leaned in towards the bathroom door.

"Why are we listening to Weiss taking a shower?" she asked when she heard the sound of running water. Yang pushed her closer to the door and stared at her, as if she was waiting for a reaction.

Ruby focussed. _Is Weiss… singing?_ she thought. She wasn't surprised; after all, the girl was an amazing singer. However, as she continued to listen, she realized Weiss wasn't singing at all. The renowned Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was…

"Is she… rapping?" Ruby asked in a fascinated tone, "Oh my dust she is… I don't believe it". Indeed, the incredibly polite Weiss Schnee was rapping. Of course, she didn't think that her teammates could hear her, and she definitely didn't think they would be huddled outside the bathroom door with a recording device. So, the heiress just kept rapping; completely oblivious of the three girls struggling to control their laughter just outside the doorway.

"_I'm a master, make my flows faster, beowolves can suck Myrtenaster"_. The urge to laugh increased when they realized Weiss wasn't just singing ordinary rap; she was freestyling. Eventually, Yang couldn't hold it back anymore and she burst into quiet laughter.

"I can't... it's just too much" Yang managed through her laughter, "So do we tell someone or do we just keep it to ourselves?".

"Obviously we keep it to ourselves," Blake said, "We just need to use it as a future blackmailing tool". Although Ruby nodded in agreement, Yang wasn't convinced.

"But I can get access to the school's PA system and project it for everyone to hear!" she said excitedly, "Oh! Or we can start playing it during class! We can even…". As Yang continued to list off the sinister antics they could pull, Ruby became acutely aware that the sound of running water wasn't audible anymore. In fact, she could hear footsteps approaching them from inside the bathroom...

"Scatter!" Ruby yelled as she dove onto her bed. Blake and Yang exchanged a look before diving in opposite directions; Blake towards the bookshelf and Yang towards her bag. They got into position half a second before Weiss opened the door wearing her typical white dress. However she still had yet to dry her hair and put it into a ponytail, so it dangled flat and untied behind her head.

"What's with all the commotion?" she asked in a frustrated tone, "All I ask is for ten minutes of peace while I take a shower! Is that too much to ask for?". The other three members of Team RWBY shook their heads, adrenaline still pumping through their bodies after their close call.

"Sorry Weiss, we'll try to be quieter next time" Ruby squeaked as she flashed the heiress an apologetic smile. Weiss glared at her for a moment, but then her look softened and she sighed.

The heiress grabbed her boots and sat down on her bed. While her back was turned, Yang gave Ruby and Blake a mischievous smile and cleared her throat. "So Weiss… I've been wondering… have you ever let a beowolf suck on Myrtenaster?". The heiress shot her a confused look as she slipped her socks on.

"What are you talking about, Xiao Long?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," Yang chuckled, "I just hear it's a great way to make your flows faster". Weiss studied her for a moment, still unable to get the subtle message Yang was sending her. "You know, I don't think Ice Queen is a suitable nickname for you anymore".

"Thank you!" Weiss said exasperatedly, "See, that's what I keep telling people! I'm not mea-"

"I think MC Ice Queen is much better". Finally, Yang's message dawned on Weiss. Looking at Blake and Ruby, she realized that they were in on it too. She felt the colour drain from her face as she thought back to all the times she had rapped in the shower. She didn't know where her liking for rapping had come from, but she knew that she couldn't let anybody know about it.

"I… I don't know w-what you're t-talking about" she stammered, turning her face away from her teammates. She could hear them snickering at her, then she heard a familiar voice rapping familiar lyrics.

"_When I use my glyphs you know you're about to get biffed. Can't run can't hide when I come at you from behind. Princess, heiress, snow angel you know that I'm the best; beating out Pyrrha, Nora, Cardin, Ren, and all of the rest…"_

Weiss screamed and whirled around to find the source of the noise. Blake was holding up her scroll, which was playing a recording of Weiss' most recent freestyle attempt. "Y-You recorded me?" she asked quietly, unsure if she should be angry or horrified. Blake shrugged and paused the recording on her device.

"Well you asked what we were talking about," she said passively. Weiss' cheeks flushed, and she stormed up to her three tormentors.

"Y-you… you dolts! I can't believe you would stoop so low as to intrude on my privacy and record me while I'm showering! That is a new definition of low! It is so low tha-"

"That it rattles your flows?" Yang finished. Weiss stared angrily at her, and walked forward so that they were mere centimeters apart. Ruby doubled over with laughter. Not because of Yang's comment or the voice recording, but because she had just noticed that without her high-heeled boots, Weiss needed to stand on her tiptoes to look Yang in the eyes.

Slowly, Weiss turned to face her partner with a look so murderous it made Ruby "Eeep!" and back away. "Weiss, I'm sorry! Don't be mad, I'll make it up to you. I promise!". Unfortunately, Weiss was far too angry to be reasoned with.

"Ruby… I swear if you tell anyone…"

"Just her?" Blake asked as she listened to the recording of Weiss rapping again.

"TURN THAT OFF! ALL OF YOU, IF NEWS ABOUT THIS GETS OUT TO ANYONE, I'LL-" Weiss hesitated for a second when she realized she had absolutely nothing to threaten them with. They had complete control over her.

"Ok princess, how about we make _you_ a deal," Yang said confidently, "We don't show anybody the recording, but you have t-"

"Too late, I already sent it to Team JNPR" Blake interjected as she put her scroll down. Weiss felt her face go from red to ghostly-white.

"Y-you what!?" she shrieked in horror. Blake shrugged and showed Weiss her scroll. On the screen was a recently-sent email to the members of Team JNPR titled _MC Schnee Dropping Rhymes_. For once, Weiss was speechless. She just stood there with her mouth open in disbelief, staring at the email.

Watching Weiss' reaction, Ruby felt a little bit bad for her. However at the same time, the mere thought of the well-mannered heiress rapping was enough to send anybody into hysterics.

Just then, she heard the sound of roaring laughter coming from across the hallway. Yang smirked and gestured to their doorway. "I guess they got your email Blake". The faunus grinned at her and patted Weiss on the back. The heiress stumbled over to her bed and sat down, burying her face in her hands.

"Why me?" she groaned as she fell backwards and lay down flat. With her hair down, her dress wrinkled, and only wearing one sock, Weiss looked messier than her team had ever seen her.

"Don't worry Weiss… I'm sure that there'll be a silver lining to all this". Ruby said supportively. Weiss turned over so she lay face-down on the bed.

"I'm surrounded by dolts and dunces" she moaned as she lamented over her problems. Unfortunately for her, the tormenting was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was WAY harder to write than I originally thought it would be. Chapter 1? Easy. Chapter 2? H-A-R-D. However, it's finally finished (with a nice set up for chapter 3 as well). However, after that, I don't know where the story will be heading. That's where you (the reader) come in. I need ideas for chapter 4. There were lots of suggestions after Chapter 1, but I'd like to see even more ideas. **

**Speaking of which, thanks to everyone who left a review for Chapter 1. Overall, the reception was extremely positive. I'd like to give a shoutout to Little Snuggle, who left one of the nicest/best reviews I've ever gotten. Feel free to PM me if you want to discuss the story.**

**Anyways, enough talking. I present to you: Chapter 2 of the Rapping Heiress.**

* * *

"Give it here!" Weiss screamed as she tried to reach for Yang's scroll. The blonde brawler grinned as she held the device over her head: out of her teammate's reach. It had been a full week since Team RWBY had discovered Weiss' secret, and everything after that moment had escalated the situation. After getting Blake's email, Team JNPR had a good laugh, then sent the video to Sun and Neptune. Sun then took the recording and made a remix, which he tried to sell around campus. He would have succeeded too if Weiss hadn't caught him red-handed and sent him flying sky-high with one of her air-jump glyphs. Unfortunately for her, the incident made Yang realize how valuable these recordings were, and the brawler started to go through all of the recordings she had on her scroll.

At the moment, Weiss' latest freestyle was blaring from the device on full volume. "_I'm a Schnee, majesty, I'm the best from sky to sea. Pick a fight with me and you'll combust, I'll beat you down with fire dust…"_

The heiress' face grew redder and redder at the sound of herself rapping. In truth, the lyrics weren't that bad. While Yang's quick wit gave her a talent for puns, Weiss' gave her the ability to rhyme and find rhythm. The only problem was she wasn't born to be a rapper. Not just because she was a Schnee, which meant she had a legacy and name to uphold, but also because her voice and appearance didn't really fit.

"XIAO LONG! FOR DUST'S SAKE! EITHER GIVE IT HERE OR TURN IT OFF!" Weiss screeched. Yang, who was pretty much doubled over with laughter, finally complied and stopped the music. When she looked at Weiss, there were tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Oh Weiss," she said breathlessly, "This is just… too good… oh my dust I can't breathe". Unfortunately, Weiss didn't find the situation nearly as funny as her blonde friend did, and stomped her foot angrily.

"ENOUGH! I've had it with you and your little antics. It was bad enough when you invaded my privacy the first time, and it was even worse when you did it a second time, but EVERY TIME I'M IN THE SHOWER!? That's just flat out perverted! I won't allow myself to b- WHY ARE YOU STILL LAUGHING!?".

"What's going on in here?". The two girls turned to the doorway where Ruby Rose stood with her hands on her hips. Behind her, Blake Belladonna was holding her backpack and scroll with an uninterested expression on her face. "Weiss, why are you yelling? You might get in trouble".

"I DON'T CARE!" Weiss yelled, "I JUST WANT YOUR SISTER TO STOP WITH HER ANTICS AND LET ME HAVE SOME PRIVACY!". Ruby shot Yang a look and walked over to Weiss.

"Come on Weiss, this whole thing will pass. It'll just take some ti-"

"Actually," Blake interjected, "That's what we said one week ago… and it hasn't passed. In fact, I'd say it's escalated quite a bi-MMPH". The faunus suddenly found herself with a small hand clasped over her mouth and rose petals floating from where Ruby was standing one moment ago.

"Shhhhh. You'll make her angry" Ruby whispered cautiously, "Weiss is scary when she's angry".

"Nah," Yang disagreed as she slapped the heiress on the back, "She's like an angry kitty when she's mad. It's actually kinda cute". Weiss spun on her heel and jabbed a finger at the brawler.

"You… you insolent…. Xiao Long, I swear on my honour as a Schnee that I will end you…"

"Ohhhhh," Blake said quietly, "MC Schee's rattled". Weiss looked around the room, then screamed in frustration.

"OUT! ALL OF YOU, OUT! NO BLAKE, I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEED TO GRAB YOUR BOOKS, JUST GET OUT!". When the room was finally clear, Weiss stood next to her bed, fuming. "Why me? What did I ever do?".

Suddenly, Yang's scroll lit up. At first, Weiss didn't think much of it, and even considered throwing the device out the window. But then, she heard the ringtone.

"_Flips and glyphs and all those tricks; I'll slice you up then stab and kick. With Myrtenaster by my side, Torchwick knows that he can't hide; that dust thief can run but by the end he'll just be stunned. Call me MC Schnee 'cause I'm so cold; call me Ice Queen if you're real bold. I bring the smarts and brains, the dust and pain; a top-notch fighter that can't be tamed"._

Weiss' scream of anger could be heard from outside the building.

* * *

"Ummm… was tha-" Ruby began when she heard someone furiously shriek.

"Probably," Yang replied with a hint of mischief, "I'm so glad I set her rapping as my ringtone". The three friends were standing outside their dorm building, waiting for Weiss to either come down and confront them or cool down and let them back in.

"Maybe we should run," Blake suggested as she put her scroll away, "I can't imagine she'll be very happy when she realizes we're the ones who were calling". Yang shrugged and grinned.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" the blonde said, "Besides, it's best to let her get the anger out now instead of lat-"

"YOU THREE!" an angry voice shrieked. Weiss stomped over to her teammates holding Yang's scroll. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS RECORDING!? HOW MANY DO YOU HAVE!?" the heiress yelled, "AND WHY DO YOU KEEP RECORDING ME!?".

There was a moment of silence as the members of Team RWBY looked uneasily at each other. Then, Blake took a small slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to Weiss. "Here," she said softly, "Take this".

The white-haired girl raised and eyebrow and took the paper. "What's this?" she asked curiously; almost all hints of anger disappearing immediately, "Is this supposed to be some sort of an apology?". She was so focussed on Blake's gift to her that she didn't notice the faunus' small smirk.

"Is it?" Blake asked mischievously. Weiss unfolded the paper and read what Blake had written on it: "_Rapper's Anonymous: 5721 Ursa St."_. Weiss' face grew redder and redder as she held in her fury.

"THAT'S IT! I'M THROUGH WITH HAVING MY PRIVACY INVADED BY YOU, BEING TEASED AND TORMENTED BY YOU, AND HAVING YOU STAND BY AND SUPPORT BOTH OF THEM!" Weiss screamed as she pointed towards Yang, Blake, and Ruby respectively. With that, the heiress whirled around and marched back into the building. "DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU THREE IN ANY TIME SOON!" she called as she walked away, the sound of her footsteps retreating into the building's walls.

"Sooooo…" Yang said with a bit of a guilty expression on her face, "I guess we should apologize?".

"Maybe another time," Blake replied, "Because I just got a great idea".

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this" Yang huffed as she mentally chose a path up the vertical wall of Team RWBY's dormitory.

"To be fair, you are the main culprit" Blake said coolly as she watched the blonde brawler start her ascent.

"I think this is a really bad idea," Ruby said as her sister made her way up the wall, "I think we should just apologize and be friends again". Yang laughed and looked down at her sister.

"You're no fun," she called from above, "It's really not a bad idea, I just don't like that I'm the one who has to do it?".

"Why? Because you can't rap?" Blake asked.

"No, because it'll be embarrassing" Yang replied as she climbed the final few feet to her dorm room's window. Finally stopping to catch her breath, Yang put her game face on and knocked on the window. She heard footsteps approaching, then Weiss' angry face appeared in the glass pane before it swung open.

"What do you want Xiao Long?" the heiress asked in an annoyed tone. Yang did her best to look apologetic, choosing her words carefully before she spoke.

"Hey Weiss," she said sheepishly, "I just wanted to apolog-"

"If you're only here to apologize for invading my privacy on multiple occasions, then you'd better have a really good reason as to why I shouldn't push you out this window". Yang cringed, but tried again.

"Actually, I was here to offer you something that I think you'd like… a peace offering". Weiss raised an eyebrow, now slightly curious. Secretly Yang was hoping the heiress would decline the offer; saving Yang from embarrassment.

"Go on" Weiss said coldly. _Crap!_ Yang thought, _Dammit Blake! I'll get you back another time!_.

"Well," she said, forcing a confident grin, "I thought you might be interested in settling our differences… through a rap battle".

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to leave a suggestion, comment, or review. Always open to suggestions and story requests. Thanks again!**


End file.
